USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)
| type = Explorer | class = Nebula | status = Active (2381) | image2 = Nebula Class Variant 2.jpg }} The USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) was a Federation starship, commissioned on stardate 40250.5 (2363). It came under the command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell four years later. In 2367, Maxwell turned vigilante with the Phoenix, destroying several Cardassian outposts and ships in belief of conspiracy by the enemy. Thanks to the ''Enterprise''-D, he was convinced to stand down. ( ) History In 2367, the Phoenix was secretly fitted with incomplete transwarp technology, under Admiral Theseus' orders. After Maxwell took the ship vigilante, the technology was removed and put onto the ''Phoenix''-A. Subsequent Phoenix-ships were built in vein in an attempt to perfect the transwarp engine. ("Secret Occurrences") :It wasn't explained what happened to the ''Phoenix, but implied it was out of service at the time, and somehow allowed the launching of next-generation ships.'' Admiral Daniel took temporary command of the Phoenix in Maxwell's absence, after 2369. He played an on-again, off-again role as captain of the ship whenever one was unavailable over the next few years. ("The Tiloniam System", "The Tilonian System") In 2370, Daniel took temporary command of the Phoenix and docked it at Starbase 01 for a short time. ("The Recruited") Two years later, a Captain Terry had taken a short-lived command of the Phoenix and brought it into war with the Klingons. He was taken out quickly and left in a condition unable to return to duty. The Phoenix was near destruction, but rebuilt at Starfleet shipyards. ("New Beginnings") The next year, after the ship was refitted, Admiral Daniel took a more strong-hold command of the Phoenix. A Klingon officer exchange program was implemented on the ship - where a good portion of the crew were Klingon officers from the . This meant a good portion of Starfleet officers would be posted on the Bochnah. ("Betrayal and Honour") In 2374 (also, nine months later), Daniel brought the Phoenix to the Tiloniam system to do battle with rogue Dominion vessels. The Phoenix was badly damaged, causing Daniel's demotion and forcing the crew to evacuate and relocate to Deep Space 9. Shortly thereafter, most of the crew and now-Captain Daniel were transferred to the , an experimental starship. ("The Tiloniam System", "The Tilonian System") The following month, the Phoenix was relaunched with a new, full Starfleet crew complement. :Who became Captain was not specified. In 2381, a Captain Malone served a brief command tenure. He attempted to have the Phoenix refitted into something called a "Mondo-class" vessel. The ship's refit turned out to be inefficient and did not last long. All constructed changes were reverted to its former class design, immediately. Malone was soon transferred to another vessel within a week of the re-refit, leaving the command position open. ("New Beginnings") Command crew *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Maxwell (2363 - 2367) **Captain Daniel (2369 - 2374) **Captain Terry (2372) **Captain Malone (2381) *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander Avery (2369 - 2374) See also *USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) starships External links * * Phoenix 065420 Phoenix 065420